


Love me just for now

by barrylen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (not in sexual contexts), Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Barry, Coldflash Week 2018 B, Day 1: Alternate Earth, Discussion of canonical character death, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Truth Serum, aka Earth-1 Leonard Snart, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrylen/pseuds/barrylen
Summary: When Barry travels to an alternate Earth by accident, he doesn't expect to run into that Earth's Leonard Snart.What he expects even less is just how much the encounter changes his life.





	Love me just for now

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Love me just for now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109215) by [Rosy_Warner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner)



> I've had the idea for a fic like this for ages, and it fit perfectly with the Alternate Earth prompt for CFW 2018 B, so I decided to finally write it :D It was supposed to be a 3k PWP, I don't know how it got so long...
> 
> Just in case it's not clear from the summary and tags: Even though it's Earth-1 Barry, Earth-1 Leonard Snart (or, the "original" Leonard Snart) is not in this story, only in mention. I hope you'll give it a try anyway! And if I forgot to tag something that you think should be tagged, please let me know!
> 
> Title from Tonight Alive's "Just For Now"
> 
> Enjoy! <3

It was an accident.

Barry's speed was still unpredictable at times, though he'd been sure he was able to control it by now, after everything that had happened. Evidently, he wasn't.

Maybe it was just because he had been in a, well, _mood_ that day. At least that was what Iris had called it. Either way, one moment he'd been chasing after Peek-a-Boo in broad daylight, and the next he'd charged inevitably towards a wormhole, too late to dodge it.

When he blasted through on the other side it was dark, nighttime. He had to emergency-phase through several walls not to crash into them because he wasn’t able to stop in time.

At first he thought he’d accidentally time-traveled. But his comms were down and his phone didn’t have a signal, and the environment around him didn’t feel quite right, as it did when one was stranded on a foreign Earth. He was almost happy about the fact that he was pretty sure he’d ‘just’ traveled to a different world. Though trying to find a way back was bound to be a pain in the ass.

Just splendid.

Barry sighed and took in the surroundings; he was still in Central City, as far as he could see. Not in a part of the city he visited all too often, but Central nonetheless. As a matter of fact, Saints and Sinners shouldn’t be too far from here, on his Earth at least. His heart gave a slight pang.

He was in the middle of figuring out in which direction S.T.A.R. Labs was located when it happened.

He should have seen it coming, really. But as he was contemplating directions and pitied himself (just a little), he was too distracted to notice the approaching figure.

There was the sound of a weapon charging up, a blinding glare in the dark of the night, and Barry yelped as he registered the searing pain in his feet. He looked down to see that they were covered in ice.

Frozen. They were frozen to the ground.

Barry gaped at the person stepping out of the shadows, cold gun raised to face level.

It almost took his breath away, how familiar he looked. Barry barely felt the burn of the ice around his feet now, too busy taking in the sight in front of him. Snart’s—if his name even was Snart—face was half-covered by his goggles and the fluffy hood of his parka, but Barry could see that he had the same grim twist to his mouth, the same determined expression.

Barry belatedly blurred his face. This Snart wasn’t his— wasn’t the Earth-1 Snart he’d known, and he had no idea if he was about to be frozen to death. Or similar. He knew he should be cautious, but unfortunately, caution had never been his strong suit.

Snart lifted a hand to his face, gun still pointed at Barry, to pull his goggles down. The pink indents at the base of his nose almost made Barry smile.

Snart narrowed his eyes. “Who are you?”

That, Barry hadn’t expected.

Didn’t they have a Flash on this Earth? Maybe the particle accelerator hadn’t exploded. Maybe S.T.A.R. Labs didn’t even exist here. Which didn’t make sense, because without the Flash there wouldn’t be a cold gun, but— A spark of panic grew in Barry’s chest, anyway. He cleared his throat before answering, vibrating his vocal chords.

“I’m the Flash?” He didn’t know why it came out like a question. Snart made a sound that could be classified as both a snort and a scoff.

“No kidding.” He gave Barry a deliberate, slow once-over before his eyes flicked back to his still blurry face. “I meant, who the hell are _you_? You have ten seconds to explain yourself, or it’s going to get mighty uncomfortable for you.”

Right. If Barry wanted to get back home, he might as well start right here. He tapped into the speed force to free his feet from the ice—bless Cisco’s thermal-threading—and zipped a few meters to the side, far enough away to be able to dodge a blast of Snart’s gun if he shot at him again.

“What the—”

Barry raised his hands in a placating gesture when Snart whirled around to aim at him and only lifted them to his cowl when he was sure he wouldn’t shoot. He pushed it back, unmasking his face. Snart’s eyes widened when he saw him. He let the hand holding the cold gun fall to his side without hesitation.

Thank god.

“Barry?”

Barry smiled. He couldn’t deny feeling a little pleased that this Snart knew him, too.

“Yeah. That’s me, Barry Allen,” he said. “I’m from another Earth.”

“Right.” Snart visibly deflated. He stared at Barry a moment longer before lifting a hand to his ear. An earpiece, Barry thought, he was wearing an earpiece. “I’m gonna have to get back to you, Dr. Snow.”

Barry couldn’t help grinning. “You know Caitlin. She’s at S.T.A.R. Labs?”

“Yeah,” Snart said flatly. “I’m guessing you’re trying to find a way back to your Earth?”

If Barry was being honest, he’d sort of forgotten about that, pushed it to the back of his mind in favor of focusing all his attention on Snart. He nodded.

“All right. Let’s get you to S.T.A.R. Labs and figure this out so I can call it a day. I’m Leonard, by the way,” he added and gave Barry an inscrutable look. “But you knew that already, didn’t you.”

Well. This turned out to be solved easier than Barry had expected. With a little luck, he’d be back on Earth-1 in just a few hours. His heart dropped a little when he realized that that also meant he’d have to say goodbye to this Earth’s Leonard Snart.

 

*

 

S.T.A.R. Labs looked the same as on Barry’s Earth, down to the colossal hole in the exterior wall from the particle accelerator explosion.

“You ever thought about fixing that?”

Leonard scowled at him—fair enough—and led him into the labs, down in direction of the cortex. There was one thing that was different; the security was impeccable. Wonders never ceased.

“Wait here,” Leonard muttered and stalked into the cortex, talking to who Barry presumed was Caitlin in a low voice.

They both came out a minute later. Barry wasn’t proud to say that he jumped a little when seeing Caitlin; her hair was white like Killer Frost’s, and there was a certain danger in her step that made him wary. But when she smiled at him her eyes were warm, and she extended her hand.

“Caitlin Snow. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Allen. We don’t get visitors from alternate Earths all too often around here.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Barry saw Snart step closer to him.

“Barry, please,” Barry said. Caitlin’s grip on his hand was surprisingly firm. And… she wasn’t letting go. “Um—”

“Now, Leonard,” Caitlin snapped and Barry glanced to the side, saw Leonard roll his eyes just before he gripped Barry’s free wrist to twist it behind his back, taking his other arm from Caitlin’s grasp to do the same, turning him, hauling him into the wall next to them face-first.

Barry was too shocked to react, eyes wide and mind blank, unable to turn and look behind him because Snart drove his forearm against his shoulders so his chest and face were pressed against the wall.

“Don’t _move_ , speedster.” Snart’s change in tone made a shiver run down Barry’s back. He sounded so… _cold_ , ruthless, like he’d never even considered helping Barry.

Barry clenched his jaw and willed himself to ignore the lump of humiliation weighing down his stomach. He closed his eyes to center himself—with a little concentration, he’d be able to vibrate out of Snart’s grip, get away somehow, but—

He couldn’t access the speed force. _His speed was gone_.

“What are you _doing_?” Barry gritted out against the wall, panicking despite himself, but before he could get an answer there was a sharp prick in his neck and everything went dark.

 

*

 

When Barry came to, his head was pounding away like he was hungover. Which was impossible, since he hadn’t been drunk since before his little lightning accident. He squinted against the light and sat up, wincing when his back twinged from lying on the hard ground.

“What the…” Barry was disoriented for a few seconds as he took in his surroundings; blue walls and glass and—

Shit. He groaned, exasperated. “Oh, you _gotta_ be kidding me.”

The inside of the pipeline cell he was locked in was sparse, empty save for him and a water bottle sitting in the corner. Barry blinked at it before shrugging and screwing it open, not realizing how thirsty he was until he’d gulped down half the bottle.

He figured if the people here wanted to kill him, they’d have done it already and wouldn’t bother to make the effort of poisoning him. Hopefully, anyway.

He tossed the bottle of water aside and shook his hand, frowning when he couldn’t vibrate it.

“Yeah, that won’t work.”

Barry’s head shot up and he scrambled to his feet, a little uncoordinated. Snart was standing outside of his cell a few feet down the hall, leaning against the wall, with one of his hands resting on the handle of the cold gun in its holster. It was a little distracting that he’d taken off his parka—Barry didn’t think he’d ever seen him without a jacket before. He looked… _nice_.

Snart tilted his chin up when Barry met his gaze.

Barry flushed, not sure how to feel about being watched. Not sure about how to act around this Snart, who apparently didn’t have Barry’s best interests at heart after all.

“What did you do to me?” he asked, careful to keep his voice down.

Snart considered him for half a minute longer, no doubt aiming to annoy Barry, before granting him an answer. He gestured to the walls.

“Meta-power dampeners.”

Barry exhaled a sigh of relief. “My powers aren’t gone?”

Snart inclined his head, never quite taking his eyes off Barry. He took a step forward.

“So, speedster.”

“It’s Barry.”

“Sure it is.”

Barry huffed a frustrated breath. “Why don’t you believe me? You did recognize me, before. And then you drugged me and locked me up—Why?”

“I admit, I was a little… startled, when I saw you out there,” Snart said, and hey, was he actually giving Barry a straight-forward explanation? This really was an alternate universe. “But we haven’t had the best track record with doppelgangers. So I brought you to neutral ground.”

“ _This_ is what you call neutral ground?” Barry scoffed and shook his head, dragging a hand over his face. “Where is the other me, anyway? My doppelganger on this Earth? I bet he won’t be happy you guys just _locked me up_.”

To Barry’s surprise, Snart grimaced. “You’re not wrong.”

The clacking of heels outside announced Caitlin’s arrival at the pipeline, and both of them fell quiet. She peeked around the corner, her white-blonde curls spilling over her shoulder. Her expression was sheepish.

“I can’t reach Cisco. He’s still on assignment.” She stepped further into the room, eyes darting between Barry and Snart. What kind of assignment, she didn’t say, though Barry was definitely curious.

“So we have no way of sending _Barry_ here back where he came from. And we have no way of finding out if he’s been telling the truth in the first place,” Snart concluded.

Barry shut his eyes. If he was forced to be stuck in this cell for more than a few hours he’d surely go crazy. He spared a guilty thought to all the metas they’d locked up in the pipeline before, back on his Earth.

“You know, there is another way…” Caitlin began but trailed off when Snart threw her a sharp look.

“Absolutely not.”

“Oh, come on, it’s not that bad. Just because _you_ would rather die than—” Her voice cut off, Snart having shut down the sound feed into Barry’s cell with the swift press of a button. Barry sighed and massaged his aching temples. At this point he’d do almost anything to get out of his confinement, even if it meant giving up his speed for the rest of his stay on this Earth.

He watched Snart and Caitlin argue for several minutes, faintly amused at the image they painted. Who knew that there was a world in which Leonard Snart and a less-than-evil version of Frost worked together.

Barry flinched when the sound feed turned back on with a crackle.

“We have a solution to this truth problem, if you’re interested,” Caitlin said. Snart looked pained by the suggestion that he had anything to do with it. “It’s going to be a little unpleasant, and you’re probably not going to like it, but…”

“If it’s gonna get me out of here, I’ll do it.”

 

*

 

That’s how he ended up with one of his arms cuffed to a chair in the cortex—just a precaution, Caitlin said—with Snart sitting on a table in front of him.

Their solution was an honest to god _truth serum_.

(“So, just like in Harry Potter.”

“Harry who, now?”

“ _You don’t have Harry Potter on this Earth_?!”)

Which actually worked, they both assured him, even though Snart’s reluctance to go through with it was visible in the way he clenched his jaw, arms crossed in front of his chest.

Caitlin handed Barry a small glass of water. “I put only one drop in, which should last about ten minutes. That should be more than enough.” She paused. “Well, I’ll leave you to it,” she said with a glance at Leonard, then left the room in quick strides.

“She’s not staying?”

“Trust me, it’s bad enough to spill your secrets with only one person around to hear them,” Leonard said, voice dry.

“Speaking from experience?”

The warning glint in Leonard’s eyes told him yes. _Interesting_. Maybe they used it in the police force in this universe.

Barry took a deep breath and threw the water back like a shot, eager to get it over with as quickly as possible. Snart huffed a laugh, which triggered a pleasant warmth in Barry’s belly. Or maybe that was just the serum.

Leonard waited a moment, tapping his fingers on the table in an almost nervous rhythm. He cleared his throat.

“What’s your name?”

“Barry.”

Leonard rolled his eyes heavenward. “Your full name.”

“Bartholomew Henry Allen.”

“Where are you from?”

“Central City on Earth-1, currently residing in 54—” He threw a hand over his mouth before he could blurt out his whole address. “That really _works_.”

“It sure does.”

He went on to ask Barry about his occupation, what he was doing for a living, and Barry went on to explain his job at the CCPD, tongue loose from the serum. It was like the words just slipped out of his mouth without him having time to think about what he was saying.

By the time he arrived at how he became the Flash, that he saved people in danger and went up against metahumans who’d gone bad, Leonard’s expression had become strained, and not long after he held a hand up for Barry to stop speaking.

“Now. What are your intentions on this Earth?”

“Well, it was an accident that I came here, so at first I had no intentions other than finding a way back home. Now, though…” His eyes moved up Snart’s body out of their own volition, trailing the shape of his legs, the set of his shoulders… had he always been this attractive? Barry bit his lip, pick-up line on the tip of his tongue.

“Dear god,” Leonard said and slid off the table. He grabbed a roll of duct tape from the floor and proceeded to tape Barry’s mouth shut. “That’s quite enough of that. I believe you.”

Barry glared at him, muffled words coming out of his mouth that thanks to the tape not even he was able to understand. It was probably better that way.

When Caitlin came back into the room a few minutes later and saw Barry she let out a startled laugh. “I suppose he passed, seeing as he’s not back in the pipeline?”

Leonard gave her an aborted nod and she uncuffed him from the chair, letting Barry remove the tape himself. He winced, cheeks flaming.

“Sorry about that,” he mumbled in Leonard’s direction, getting a slightly unsure but self-satisfied smirk in response. “So, uh. Can I stay here, until Cisco’s back?”

Leonard and Caitlin exchanged a glance and Barry sighed. “Look, I get it. If need be, I’ll stay in the pipeline at night. Just… I’d rather not spend all of my time in there?”

Caitlin nodded, giving him a relieved smile. “That would be for the best, probably—”

“He can stay with me.” Both Barry and Caitlin’s heads whipped around to Leonard, who was inspecting the roll of duct tape like he’d said nothing out of the ordinary. His eyes flicked to Barry. “If you want, that is.”

“I…” Barry swallowed against his dry throat. “Yeah. Sure, why not.”

“Leonard.” Caitlin’s tone was reprimanding, and she shot Barry an apologetic look before grabbing Leonard’s sleeve and dragging him into the hall. “Excuse us.”

Barry turned away to give them some privacy, but he couldn’t avoid catching snippets of their conversation.

“…don’t need to worry about him”—“it’s not _him_ I’m worried about…disastrous, like last time…”

He fiddled with his gloves, waiting out their argument. They sure did like to argue. Barry chanced a look at them, starting when he saw that Leonard’s eyes were already on him.

“I have one condition,” Leonard said to him when they were back in the cortex, picking up what looked suspiciously like a power-dampening handcuff. “No speed.”

Barry nodded and let Leonard put the cuff around his wrist, too tired to object. Caitlin was watching them with a frown, the tilt of her mouth more worried than annoyed. Barry averted his gaze and traced the cool surface of the cuff with his finger.

Looked like he and Leonard had a lot to talk about.

 

*

 

Barry didn’t know where exactly he’d expected Snart to take him, but his actual apartment hadn’t been it.

Well, he figured it was his apartment; it looked too homey for a safe house, some dishes still on the drying rack by the sink in the kitchen, little bits and pieces of _Leonard_ strewn around. A pile of magazines on the coffee table. Materials that Barry could only guess were components for his cold gun stacked on a shelf. Books of various genres, as well as some vinyl records.

He snorted as he pulled out one of the books from a shelf. “You _do_ have Harry Potter.”

“Yeah,” Leonard said from where he was rummaging in a drawer for take out menus. He threw Barry a quick glance, smirk tugging at his lips. “But it’s fun messing with you.”

They ended up ordering pizza, and Leonard gave Barry a bunch of clothes of his to wear so he wouldn’t have to walk around in his suit all the time. Barry pretended not to notice that Leonard’s eyes lingered on him when he came out of the bathroom wearing sweats and a slightly too large hoodie, but his heart skipped a few beats all the same.

They settled down at the table, not talking much while they ate. At some point Leonard had turned on the television but Barry barely registered the background noise. He was too aware of Leonard being _right there_ , looking like _that_. Barry didn’t know anything about him, about his past or his personality, but it was obvious that his resemblance to Earth-1’s Snart wasn’t just physical.

There was a certain casualness about him—the other Snart would have never let Barry into his apartment, for one—but it was easy to tell that he was cautious and calculating. Always careful not to show his hand. Barry couldn’t help feeling a familiar kind of attraction towards him, like a magnetic pull that made Barry’s brain cells useless to focus on anything else.

He fumbled for something to say.

“So. You’re like, a hero on this Earth?”

Leonard scoffed and raised an eyebrow, just like Barry had known he would. Sometimes, Barry wasn’t the only one who was predictable. It soothed him, in a way.

“I’m no hero,” Leonard drawled.

Barry huffed a laugh and leaned back in his seat, studying his face. Leonard didn’t react for precisely 30 seconds.

“ _What_.”

“Nothing,” Barry said and bumped his foot against Leonard’s leg. “It’s good to see you.”

Leonard set the slice of pizza he was holding down on his plate and stared at the bottle of beer in front of him. Barry almost regretted what he’d said, until Leonard spoke.

“Yeah,” he said, voice quiet. He wasn’t meeting Barry’s eyes. “It’s good to see you, too.”

Barry swallowed against the lump in his throat. “Who’d you think I was, earlier? When you put me in the pipeline?”

Leonard pushed his chair away from the table and picked up his beer, scratching at the label. He didn’t answer for what felt like an eternity to Barry, even without his speed.

“No one in particular. Can’t be too careful around here,” he said finally. Everything in his tone and demeanor screamed _drop it_.

“Right.” Barry huffed, frustrated, but let it go—for now. He nodded at the remaining few slices of pizza. “You gonna eat that?”

“Knock yourself out.”

 

*

 

Barry woke up with a start, heart threatening to beat out of his chest. He sat up and gasped for air, hands curled into the sheets of an unfamiliar bed, cold sweat on the back of his neck making him shiver.

The remnants of a nightmare slipped away, but he knew exactly what he’d seen. Thawne. Zoom. People he cared about, dying. Suffering because of him. _Fuck_. The digital clock on the nightstand next to the bed read 2:23am.

“Barry.”

Barry’s head shot up and he fumbled to turn on the lamp. Leonard was standing in the doorway to the guest bedroom, eyebrows drawn together.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry, did I wake you? I—” Barry swallowed. “This hasn’t happened for a while.”

Leonard took a step further into the room. “Why is it happening now?”

“I don’t know. Maybe because I’m away from home.”

 _It’s happening because of you, probably_ , he didn’t say. He knew that there was some repressed guilt, still, concerning Snart’s death and his own role in it, that he’d never really talked about it even though Iris had asked him to, even Cisco and Caitlin… but it’d been too painful at the time.

Still was, if he was being honest.

Leonard nodded. “Do you need something? A glass of water, or…”

Barry wet his lips, looking down at the sheets pooled in his lap.

“Could you—” He closed his eyes and shook his head. “Could you maybe just stay, for a little while?”

He didn’t know what he expected but feeling the mattress sag next to him wasn’t it. His eyes flew open, and he swallowed thickly as Leonard climbed onto the bed beside him, nudging him to make room. Barry moved over, still watching him with wide eyes. That wasn’t quite what he’d meant by _stay_.

Leonard snorted at his face and settled down with his back against the headboard, holding out his arm.

“C’mere.”

Barry exhaled a shuddery breath and burrowed against his side, resting his head on his chest and putting a tentative arm around his waist, curling his hand into the fabric of his long-sleeved shirt. Leonard shifted slightly to get more comfortable and put his arm around Barry’s shoulders.

“Okay?”

Barry nodded and wiped at his eyes. “Yeah. This is just… a lot.”

Leonard hummed and dragged his thumb along Barry’s arm, probably aiming to calm him down, but all Barry felt at the touch was sparks of hot arousal pooling in his lower abdomen. He cleared his throat, willing himself to focus.

“He’s dead, isn’t he,” he said quietly. Leonard tensed. “The other me, I mean. On this Earth.”

Leonard cleared his throat before he spoke. “How’d you figure it out?”

Barry huffed a laugh, then sat up to face him, Leonard’s arm falling from his shoulder.

“Wasn’t hard. Caitlin didn’t talk about me— _him_ once, and you got all shifty when I mentioned him.” He paused, cataloging Leonard’s clenched jaw, the way his eyes were focused on the opposite wall. “What happened?”

It took him a moment to answer.

“There was a bad speedster. From the future,” he said slowly. “Flash and I had been on… friendly terms for some time, so he asked me to help out with the cold gun.”

“The speedster killed him?”

Leonard nodded. “Still not sure what happened, exactly, cause the cameras were disabled. When I arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry was already… The speedster had some kind of device that could change his appearance.”

“He changed into Barry?”

“No.” Leonard pressed his lips together, not meeting Barry’s eyes. “It was me.”

Barry grimaced. He could imagine how it had gone down all too well. Seeing Snart and being excited that he’d agreed to help. Letting him get too close. Realizing too late that he wasn’t who he thought he was at all.

“I’m sorry,” he said. He carefully took Leonard’s hand into both of his, squeezing. Leonard’s gaze snapped to him, but he didn’t pull away. Barry stroked his fingers over his palm, feeling out the calluses he found, gratified when Leonard let him. “Did he get away?”

Leonard smirked. “Nope.” He rolled his eyes when Barry tensed up. “Don’t look at me like that, I didn’t kill him.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Not for lack of trying, though,” he added under his breath, and Barry snorted, smacking his arm.

Leonard caught his hand before he could snatch it back, fingers tracing over the skin around the meta-cuff on his wrist. That much physical contact was making Barry feel all dizzy and hyperaware of all the places they were touching.

Leonard gave Barry a contemplative look.

“So you have a Leonard Snart on your Earth, too?”

Barry winced. “Had.” He tilted his head, trying to think of a gentle way to tell him so he wouldn’t be upset. There wasn’t one, though, not really. “He died on a mission. Sacrificed himself for his team.”

That was all he needed to know.

“That’s… unfortunate.” Leonard didn’t look particularly upset, though. If anything, he looked intrigued. “Well, aren’t we a pair,” he drawled then.

Something in his tone made Barry’s heart beat faster.

“Leonard…”

He didn’t know who moved first, but suddenly his hands were clutching Leonard’s collar and Leonard’s hand was in his hair and they were kissing, mouths sliding hotly together. Barry made a needy sound in the back of his throat and pushed forward, climbing into his lap and straddling him without breaking the kiss.

His breath hitched when Leonard’s lips parted under his and his hands slid down to Barry’s ass, pulling them flush together. They both moaned at the first contact of their tongues, and Barry cupped his face, thumbs massaging his jaw to coax his mouth open further. Leonard acquiesced, and the kiss became almost frantic, desperate, their sharp breaths sounding harsh in the quiet of the room.

Barry couldn’t get enough of the heat of Leonard’s mouth, the slickness of his tongue, of the little sounds of pleasure Barry wasn’t sure he knew he was making. He pressed himself closer, cock perking up with interest as it rubbed against Leonard’s belly. Leonard tightened his hands on his ass, kneading his cheeks through the fabric of his boxers, and Barry had to break the kiss to let out a gasp, leaning their foreheads together.

Leonard’s breath was hot on his cheek, panting as Barry ground down on him, not quite able to keep his hips still.

The smirk on Leonard’s face was the only warning he got before he was toppled onto his back, Leonard slotting himself between his legs like he belonged there. He went down on his forearms over Barry, closing the space between them to suck at his bottom lip, but pulled away before Barry could deepen the kiss.

“How long have you wanted this, hm?” His eyes were far too knowing, and Barry flushed at the blunt question.

“How long have you?”

“Touché,” Leonard said. There was still a hint of a smirk on his face, and he tilted his head to survey their position. “So… still want me to stay?”

“Yeah,” Barry breathed, not even having to think about it. He slid his hands down Leonard’s back, fingers sneaking under the hemline of his shirt, seeking out warm skin. “What do you wanna do?”

Leonard leaned in again to nose at Barry’s cheek, lips dragging over his jaw. “Anything you want, Barry,” he murmured.

Barry shivered. “ _Anything_ is a big word.”

Leonard huffed against his neck, then pushed himself up on his hands, just looking at Barry for a moment. Barry pouted at the loss of body contact.

“That mean I should get the lube?” Leonard said, mouth twitching at the corners. He actually laughed when Barry groaned and nodded, giving Barry’s thigh an affectionate pat. “Just a second.”

Barry took a deep breath once Leonard had left the room, so giddy that his hands were trembling slightly. On a whim, he stripped off his t-shirt and underwear and cast them to the floor just to have something to do. To get it out of the way before he could remind himself of what a terrible idea this was.

He reclined on the bed again, leaning back on his elbows to resist the urge to cover himself up. It was embarrassing how hard he was already without having been touched and without his powers, well, _speeding_ things up.

Leonard was back a moment later, stepping slowly into the room, dark eyes not leaving Barry for a second as he closed the door behind him and leaned back against it. He chucked a bottle of lube onto the bed, then a box of condoms. Barry’s stomach was doing somersaults, very aware of his own body.

But Leonard’s obvious desire for him made him brave, and he slid his hand down his stomach under his watchful eyes, stopping just short of touching his cock where it was lying heavy against his hip. He looked to Leonard for guidance, who had his hands clenched into fists at his sides, lips parted.

“Yeah,” Leonard said. His voice was rough, and it made Barry throb between his legs. “Show me.”

“God.” Barry swallowed thickly and slid his hand lower to stroke his fingers over his cockhead, hissing at the first touch. There was something different about touching himself when he didn’t have his powers, but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was exactly. If it was more intense like this or the other way around.

He used his thumb to smear the emerging drops of precome over the glans, teasing the slit. When he wrapped his hand around himself properly and started stroking, it was like he suddenly had to relearn how to touch himself, too many sensations at once making everything feel too sensitive. Not just plain physically—Leonard’s eyes on him had Barry’s whole body tingling with a phantom touch.

Leonard still hadn’t moved, was still watching him with a sharp gaze, and the whole situation was so erotic that Barry knew it wouldn’t take him long to come if he kept this up.

“Get undressed,” Barry said, voice almost whiny as he stopped moving his hand to squeeze the base. “Please?”

Leonard’s eyes snapped up to his face, visibly hesitating for a moment before he seemed to reach a decision and pulled his shirt off without much ceremony.

Barry started—where he’d expected an array of scars on his arms and torso, there weren’t any. That discovery kept him occupied for only a second, though, because Leonard was so beautiful it took his breath away. Broad shoulders, slightly defined muscles in his arms, a bit of softness on his belly and hips that Barry longed to sink his teeth into…

He panted when Leonard stripped the rest of the way and his cock bobbed out as he pulled down his pants.

“Fuck, Leonard, just—” A flash of urgent heat crept up Barry’s spine, and he removed his hand quickly from between his legs, realizing he’d been stroking himself again. “Just come here and fuck me.”

Leonard inhaled sharply and gave him a tight nod but didn’t move from the spot. Barry’s heart ached a little. He scooted forward to sit on the edge of the bed and held his hands out for Leonard to take. He did, albeit reluctantly, and Barry pulled him between his legs, butting his nose against his sternum. He hadn’t expected his skin to be so warm.

His cock was _right there_ , and Barry longed to taste him, but he held himself back.

“Are you nervous?” he asked, half expecting that Leonard would scoff at him and leave. He just let out a soft laugh, though.

“A little,” he admitted. He squeezed Barry’s hands.

Barry smiled. “I’m nervous, too,” he said, tugging one of Leonard’s hands to rest over his heart so he could feel it beating like crazy. Leonard relaxed a little at that, at least.

Then he seemed to remember they were both naked, eyes flitting down Barry’s form.

Barry flushed. He didn’t know how not to be embarrassed by how affected he was just from their proximity.

Leonard didn’t seem to mind, though. He pushed Barry gently back by his shoulders and kissed him once they were lying down again, guiding Barry’s legs around his hips.

If Barry thought he’d go crazy because of the sensation of so much of Leonard’s warm, exposed skin against his, it was nothing compared to the feeling of their cocks sliding together, dragging against each other’s stomachs. He muffled a moan in the crook of Leonard’s neck.

“C’mon,” Barry said, reaching for the bottle of lubricant and pressing it into Leonard’s hand with a meaningful look. Leonard chuckled, sitting back on his haunches. The way his cock bobbed with the motion made Barry’s mouth water.

“Someone’s eager.”

“Like you said,” Barry swallowed thickly, shivering when Leonard trailed his hand over the back of his thigh and pushed it toward his chest. “I’ve wanted this for a long time.”

That he never thought he could actually have it one day felt too revealing to say out loud. Especially because he _couldn’t_ have it, really. Not with the person he’d wanted in the first place.

He shoved that thought to the back of his mind. Leonard knew it just as well anyway.

“Mm.” Leonard’s focus was between his legs, thumbing at his taint before he lubed his fingers up. Barry was painfully aware of what he must look like, all spread open and gagging for it. He’d be more embarrassed if Leonard weren’t so obvious about how much he wanted this, too.

The probing of a slick finger at his hole made him jump. Leonard leaned in to kiss him again, and Barry slid a grateful hand around the back of his neck, mostly to keep himself grounded.

Leonard hummed when Barry rolled his hips up in silent reassurance, and massaged his fluttering entrance a few moments longer to get him relaxed, then pushed his finger slowly inside. Barry gasped at the unfamiliar but welcome burn. It wasn’t like he’d forgotten what it felt like to be penetrated without his powers except that, well, he sort of had.

Leonard kept kissing him while he opened him up, let Barry nip at his lips and suck on his tongue, swallowing up his moans when he slid another finger in and brushed past his prostate, sparks of sensation exploding in his groin.

“Yeah?” Leonard pulled back to watch his face and repeated the motion, huffing a laugh when Barry let out a strangled groan and nodded jerkily. “You look so good like this,” he said and fucked his fingers into him harder, his voice a low purr that made Barry’s stomach clench with arousal. He chose to ignore Leonard’s words because he had no idea what to do with them.

So he just smiled and tilted his face up to kiss Leonard again, hips rising to meet his fingers. His cock was so hard it ached, demanding attention, but Barry knew better than to touch himself right now.

Leonard seemed to sense his impatience, because he drew back and arched an eyebrow, looking like he was waiting for instructions.

Barry was just too happy to give them.

“Get on your back,” he said, grinning when Leonard looked mildly surprised. The surprise turned into something akin to smugness, and Barry rolled his eyes, smacking playfully at his chest until he rolled over.

Barry crawled over him to sit atop his legs, watching his face closely as he reached out to trail his hands over his arms, shoulders, over his collarbones and down his chest.

Leonard didn’t show any discomfort, watching Barry with an amused kind of expression, so Barry bent down to follow his hands with his mouth, licking over one of his nipples and enjoying how it made him hiss before kissing a trail down his torso.

When he reached his hip, he turned his face to give his cock a nudge with his nose, breathing him in, making Leonard’s hips jerk up. Barry smiled and turned his attention to a soft spot low on his belly, darting his tongue out to taste the skin before sucking at it. Leonard’s hand flew to his head.

“Barry.” His voice sounded strained, but he didn’t make a move to push him off, just held onto his hair. Barry sucked a little harder, then raked his teeth over the tender skin. When he was satisfied with the mark, he glanced up at Leonard, nearly coming apart from how _wrecked_ he looked just from Barry’s mouth on his skin.

Barry sucked another mark into his hip while his fingers sought out his cock, running his palm over it. Leonard inhaled sharply and curled his hand around Barry’s to guide him up and down his cock, and Barry moaned against his skin when he could feel him grow harder in his hand.

Barry fumbled for the condoms with his other hand, suddenly feeling frantic, _needing_ him inside. He pushed Leonard’s hand away and clumsily ripped open the wrapper, putting the condom on Leonard, slicking him up. Leonard was watching him with half-lidded eyes as he climbed over him to get in position.

“Yeah, come on, Barry… go on,” he murmured, hands holding Barry’s hips as he gripped Leonard’s base and went up on his knees, guiding him between his cheeks.

He felt a lot bigger than he looked. Barry let out a strangled groan, squeezing his eyes shut when the head caught on his hole. He could feel himself stretch as it pressed into him, gasping when the tip slid past the tight ring of muscle. His insides were contracting wildly, making everything even more intense.

“God, Leonard.”

He braced his hands on his chest, opening his eyes when Leonard covered them with his, squeezing. He was biting his lip, gaze snapping between Barry’s face and the place they were joined.

“Good?” he asked, voice so raspy that Barry couldn’t help but huff a laugh.

“Yeah,” he breathed and sank down further, whimpering when Leonard’s cockhead pressed against his prostate. Leonard licked his lips and moved his hands to smooth over Barry’s ass, fingers digging into his cheeks as he pulled them apart.

“You’re so tight,” Leonard whispered, almost in awe, sliding the pad of one finger along his stretched rim. Barry just huffed, flushed from how aroused he was, from Leonard’s cock cleaving him open, from his words. He couldn’t even think of a suitable reply.

Surprised gasps were punched out of them when Barry’s body gave up the last of its resistance and Leonard slid fully inside.

Barry rolled his hips experimentally, too impatient to wait. He grinned when Leonard’s breath hitched, getting a glare in response, which was wiped from his face when Barry lifted his hips and sank down on him, making both of them groan.

Leonard’s hands snapped to his hips, aiding his movements, fingers tightening their grip when Barry clenched around him.

Soon they’d built up to a nice rhythm, and Barry’s thighs were straining, his cock bobbing between them with every thrust. Leonard inched his hand toward it but Barry stopped him, shaking his head.

“Not yet,” he said, breathless. “Go harder.”

Leonard bit out a curse and planted his feet on the mattress, tipping Barry forward, who caught himself with his hands on the bed next to Leonard’s shoulders. Barry whined unhappily when Leonard’s cock slipped out in the process, leaning forward so Leonard could reach between them, guiding it back into his hole.

Barry’s moan turned into a yelp when Leonard started fucking up into Barry _hard_ , pulling him down on his cock while thrusting up relentlessly, balls slapping against Barry’s ass.

“Oh god, oh god, _Leonard_ , fuck, oh my—”

He barely noticed that he was blabbering, but he did notice Leonard’s groans, his hot breath on his face, and he searched out Leonard’s mouth with his. They didn’t kiss as much as pant into each other’s mouths, tongues darting out to taste each other, moaning on particularly hard thrusts.

Leonard slowed down after a few minutes to kiss him properly, rocking his hips while his hands were kneading Barry’s ass like he couldn’t get enough.

“So good,” Barry whispered against his lips, “you feel so good.”

“ _Barry_ ,” Leonard groaned and pulled out, laughing when Barry protested. He just gracefully rolled them over, though, and pulled his legs high around his waist before pushing back into him, picking up the hard pace again.

It was so good that Barry felt like he was going to lose his mind. The angle made Leonard’s cock slide over his prostate repeatedly, and he held on to Leonard’s arms, groans getting punched out of him with every impact of their bodies.

Barry tilted his hips up, and they both moaned when Leonard slid in even deeper.

“Barry,” Leonard repeated, breath coming hard as his mouth dragged over Barry’s jaw, “I’m—I’m gonna come.”

Barry cursed, hands sliding over his neck and shoulders to pull him closer. Leonard went down on his elbows and buried his face in the crook of Barry’s neck, panting against his skin, hands fisted in the sheets next to Barry’s head as his thrusts grew erratic.

“Yeah, give it to me,” Barry murmured, exhilarated when Leonard positively whimpered at his words. “Fill me up so good, come on.”

Leonard pushed inside up to the hilt and held himself there, grinding against his ass as he trembled, groaning out his release against Barry’s neck.

“Fuck… fuck, yeah,” he grunted and thrust into him four, five more times, riding out the aftershocks. Barry sucked in a deep breath once he realized he hadn’t been breathing much for the last minute, too enthralled by the sensation of Leonard coming inside of him.

The feeling of lips against his collarbone made him smile, and he ran his fingers over the short hair on the back of Leonard’s head.

“Gimme a minute,” Leonard mumbled after pulling out, catching his breath.

Barry watched as Leonard got up on shaky legs to tie off the condom and throw it away, then turn to look at Barry with a mischievous glint in his eye. In an instant he was back on the bed, face between Barry’s legs, which he had thrown over his shoulders. It might be quite possible he wanted to give Barry a heart attack.

Leonard tugged a pillow down and settled it under the small of his back. Barry swallowed, waiting for Leonard to put his mouth on him, but Leonard just smirked, nosing at the base of his cock.

“Touch yourself,” he said. Barry didn’t waste any time doing as he was told, almost too turned on to think. Leonard poured some of the lube on him and Barry moaned in appreciation at the smoother glide. “Slower, Barry.”

Barry huffed but slowed down, stroking himself leisurely while he watched Leonard, waiting for his next command. The corners of Leonard’s eyes crinkled when he smiled, and he lowered his head to suck soft kisses into Barry’s balls and his inner thighs.

A flash of teeth raked over his asscheek. Then Leonard’s thumbs spread his cheeks apart. Barry’s face burned when he imagined what he must look like, entrance fluttering, still so open from Leonard’s cock.

Leonard lowered his head further.

“What are you… _oh_.” That was Leonard’s tongue. On his perineum. Warm and slick, firm strokes, wandering further down to lick over his rim. “O-Oh my _god_.”

Leonard circled his opening, then pressed the tip of his tongue to it until it gave way, letting him lick past the ring of muscle. Barry made a sound that he’d probably be embarrassed about later, eyes rolling back, precome beading from his slit. He rolled his hips up, heels digging into Leonard’s back, and tightened his hand on his cock, barely stroking so he wouldn’t shoot off in two seconds, curling his free hand into the sheets to have something to hold on to.

“You’re not expecting me to last much longer, right?” His voice had a desperate edge to it, and he could feel Leonard’s shoulders shake with an unvoiced laugh. Asshole.

Feeling like he’d been given permission, the tension coiling in his groin intensified. Barry groaned when Leonard fucked his tongue inside in mimicked thrusts, spit running down his crack, hole clenching and unclenching wildly. He almost shouted when Leonard hooked the pads of his thumbs to the edges of his rim, holding him open, lapping at him like the filthiest kind of kiss.

Barry was going to _die_.

He untangled his hand from the sheets while he kept stroking himself with the other, reaching down to run his fingers over Leonard’s hair, down to his face. That made him able to feel how his jaw was working, though, and he didn’t want to come right this second—not quite yet—so he quickly brought it back to the top of his head, fingernails dragging lightly over his scalp.

Barry sped up his strokes, twisting his palm around his tip on the upstroke. For some ridiculous reason the sound of his hand on his cock made him blush, so wet with lube and precome. It also turned him on immensely, so much that he felt the wave of his climax threaten to crash over him.

“Leonard,” he said, voice croaky, “I— _shit_ —I’m so close.”

Leonard hummed and licked along his puckered opening, sucking at it with just a hint of teeth before screwing his tongue back inside.

Barry couldn’t stop himself from fidgeting, throwing his head back and groaning loudly as he chased his orgasm. His balls tightened as he frantically stroked himself, and Leonard’s tongue felt _so good_ , a torturous cycle of teasing his entrance and penetrating him, so warm and slick and firm—

He pushed his hand just slightly against the back of Leonard’s head, but he got the message, pressing forward and forcing his tongue deeper inside just as Barry started to come.

“Oh, fuck. Oh fuck, _Leonard_ —”

He shouted a curse as hot spurts of come shot over his fingers and onto his belly, so hard that he could barely breathe. He could hear Leonard moan in encouragement, could feel himself contract around his tongue, and he teased the slit of his cockhead with his thumb, stroking himself until he’d squeezed out every last drop.

“Oh my god,” Barry groaned, gingerly holding his cock. His hand was filthy. “I don’t think I can feel my legs.”

Leonard snorted and drew back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He pressed a kiss to Barry’s inner thigh, then another to his knee.

“You gonna be okay on your own for a moment?”

Barry mumbled a vague affirmative, so sleepy and spent that he felt like he could sink through the mattress. His ass was aching; he knew that he was going to be sore the next day without his accelerated healing.

He liked that thought more than he should.

After a few minutes, Leonard came back with a damp washcloth for Barry. When Barry was finished cleaning up he crawled back into the bed, pulling the sheets over both of them. Barry tried not to show his delight at the fact that Leonard was staying, but he probably failed miserably.

When Leonard turned off the lamp Barry turned onto his side, facing him. He smelled faintly of mint.

“Did you brush your teeth?”

Leonard chuckled, sounding almost bashful. “I was hoping for another kiss,” he admitted. As if that was the only reason to brush his teeth after what he’d been up to. Barry’s chest felt tight. He sought out Leonard’s face with his hands, earning a brush of lips to the inside of his wrist.

“Then kiss me,” Barry murmured, eyes closing as Leonard’s hand found his waist under the covers, pulling him closer.

This time it was slow and unhurried, a little awkward at first with their noses bumping together in the dark. Barry felt the intensity of it down to his toes, licking into his mouth like he never wanted to stop—but it was late and the tiredness crept up on him again.

A yawn forced its way out and he pulled back to give in to it. Leonard huffed a laugh, “We should try to catch a couple more hours of sleep, hm?”

“Mm-hm,” Barry mumbled, already half-asleep again. He snuggled closer to Leonard, hiding a smile against his shoulder. “Goodnight, Leonard Snart.”

“Goodnight, Barry Allen.”

 

*

 

Barry woke up to the sound of someone pointedly clearing their throat.

A female someone. In fact, it sounded a lot like Caitlin.

He shot up into a sitting position, remembering at the last second to keep ahold of the covers so they wouldn’t slide off his lap. Leonard stirred next to him.

Caitlin Snow stood in the middle of the guest bedroom, arms crossed in front of her chest, looking quite unimpressed with them.

“Well, you certainly seem to have found an effective way to pass the time. You _reek_.”

Barry was sure his face was about as red as his Flash suit, opening his mouth and closing it again when no sound came out.

“Seriously, Snow?” Leonard turned onto his back, tilting his head lazily toward her. He didn’t seem to be bothered with preserving his dignity, sheets just barely covering his hips as he stretched his arms over his head. It was such a stark contrast to how Barry guessed Earth-1 Snart would’ve reacted that it made his chest ache with the reminder that it couldn’t last. That he was still on the wrong Earth. “It’s not even eight.”

That he didn’t comment on how Caitlin even got inside his apartment made it clear that it was a common occurrence. Maybe she had a key. Barry didn’t even know how to feel about that.

“I have good news, though,” she said, then paused and considered them for a second. “…I think. Anyway. Cisco’s back and ready to breach you back to your Earth, Barry. And I brought breakfast.”

Barry’s heart skipped a beat. Cisco was back. Barry was able to go home. He felt dread rather than excitement at the prospect. He glanced at Leonard, who was watching him with an unreadable expression.

“You up for a shower?” Leonard asked him.

Barry’s eyebrows shot up. “I… right now? With you?”

“Oh dear god,” Caitlin said, and turned around to leave the room. “I’ll be in the kitchen, eating your food.”

“Yeah,” Leonard answered him like she hadn’t spoken. “I mean, only if you want to. It might be nice…”

“Yeah, okay,” Barry breathed, arousal stirring in his gut. He lowered his voice. “You gonna fuck me again, before?”

“Jesus,” Leonard said and sat up, pulling Barry in by his neck to kiss him. It was a bit sour from sleep, but Barry literally couldn’t care less. He just wanted to be close to Leonard in any way he could, for however much time they had left until he had to leave. “You’re killing me.”

Barry snorted. “ _I’m_ killing _you_?”

Leonard gave him a sharp grin.

They stumbled into the bathroom buck-naked, and Leonard fitted himself to his back, crowding him against the sink in front of the mirror.

“Shit, Barry, look at you,” he said. Barry trembled under his touch as he kissed his shoulder and watched in the mirror as his hands slid down Barry’s chest, his belly, brushing over his nipples while the other found his cock. Barry bit his lip to suppress a moan when he started to stroke, but he couldn’t help but gasp when Leonard’s cock dragged along the crease of his ass, so hard already that he left wet smears of precome on his skin.

It was intoxicating.

“Fuck, just—come on.” Barry bent forward, resting his forearms on the counter in front of him.

Leonard’s eyes got impossibly darker. He opened a drawer next to them, rummaging around in it until he found what he was looking for, smirking at Barry when he brandished a small tube of lube. Then he paused.

“I don’t have condoms in here. Should I get—”

“Do it like this,” Barry said, almost slurring from how turned on he was just thinking about it. He met Leonard’s eyes in the mirror, grinding back against him. “Wanna feel you come inside me.”

He laughed when Leonard fumbled and almost dropped the lube, earning himself a swat to his left asscheek. His cock jumped.

Well. That was interesting.

“You like that?” Leonard looked like he wanted to eat him up. Barry rolled his eyes, face burning.

“Just get on with it, Leonard, before Caitlin has Cisco send me back to my Earth naked.”

Leonard grinned but inclined his head in agreement, slicking up his cock. His hand trailed down Barry’s crease to test his entrance with two fingers.

“You don’t need prep at all, do you?”

He didn’t, still so relaxed from the night before. Leonard didn’t wait for a response before he lined himself up, guiding his cock slowly into him. Barry bit his lip and watched Leonard in the mirror, hissing when the tip breached him, his tender rim clinging to it.

“Are you sore?” Leonard looked almost concerned, and Barry laughed softly, shaking his head.

“Yeah, a little. But… it’s good. Don’t stop.”

In addition to the soreness, the drag was rougher without a condom, but the fact that Leonard was bare inside him made up for the slight discomfort.

Leonard pulled out again to add more lube and Barry sighed impatiently, then had to muffle a moan into his hand when Leonard pressed inside with more force, gripping his hips, not stopping until he was buried fully inside of him.

“God,” Barry breathed when Leonard started moving, hips slapping lightly against his ass every time he thrust forward. The stretch and fullness were so much sensation that Barry barely knew what to do with himself. He licked his hand and reached down to wrap it around his cock, squeezing the head, humming when it gave him some relief.

Then he made the mistake of looking into the mirror again, breath hitching when he saw that Leonard was already watching him. The corners of Leonard’s mouth twitched up when their gazes met, and he slid a hand up Barry’s back to his shoulder. His eyes dropped down to where his cock disappeared into Barry, shaking his head.

“The way you feel…” He accentuated his words with a hard thrust, pulling him back onto his cock by his shoulder and hip, the intensity of it punching the air out of Barry’s lungs.

Barry had to avert his gaze so he could muffle his groans into his forearm as Leonard’s thrusts picked up force, undoubtedly still watching himself fuck into Barry. The awareness of it made his cock ache, made the way his ass jiggled with every snap of Leonard’s hips so much more tantalizing.

He rocked his hips back, matching Leonard’s rhythm, and Leonard cursed, his hand leaving Barry’s shoulder to rest on his hip before he slid it down to Barry’s cock, gently pushing his hand away to wrap his own around him, jerking him off with a tight grip.

“Fuck,” Barry groaned and gripped the edge of the counter, “I’m not gonna last if you keep that up.”

“Good,” Leonard said, breath labored as he sped up his thrusts.

The next few minutes were pure ecstasy.

Barry knew they were being too loud, their groans, the lewd sound of skin slapping rapidly together echoing off the bathroom walls, the way his hands squeaked against the counter when he scrabbled for purchase, knocking over stuff. But it all centered  to Leonard inside of him, his hand rough on his cock, fitting himself to Barry’s back to pepper kisses against his shoulders as his thrusts grew almost vicious, slamming into him, so good that Barry’s toes curled against the tiles.

The reminder that Leonard was going to come _inside of him_ was all he needed to get there.

He sobbed out Leonard’s name as he came, his release covering Leonard’s hand and himself in a squelchy mess, clenching hard around him. Leonard groaned loudly and kept stroking him through it, wrapping his other arm around his torso and squeezing hard before he tensed and followed him over the edge, hips jerking as he pumped shot after shot of semen into Barry, insides growing slicker with each thrust. His eyes watered at how hot it was.

Eventually Leonard stilled, shuddering with the occasional aftershock.

“Oh, god,” Leonard gasped against his shoulder, and Barry could only hum in agreement, not even able to lift his head.

Leonard started to soften and slipped slowly out of him, come dribbling out as Barry’s hole twitched around nothing.

“Shit, that’s hot,” Leonard murmured and drew back, hand slipping from Barry’s cock. Barry bit his lip when he felt fingers at his entrance, pads massaging his rim, the feeling of more come sliding out of him making him shiver. “Wish I could do it again.”

Barry’s cock jerked weakly, and he huffed an flustered laugh.

“Jesus, Leonard.” He took a deep breath, groaning as his back twinged when he straightened up, and Leonard nudged him gently aside so he could wash his hands at the sink. “Now I definitely need a shower. And there’s no way Caitlin didn’t hear us.”

Leonard smirked but made a doubtful sound. “She’s probably on her laptop right now, listening to music.”

Barry narrowed his eyes, then quickly schooled his features into what he hoped was a neutral expression.

“You do this kind of thing often, then?”

From the way Leonard snorted Barry knew he wasn’t as subtle as he thought. Dammit.

“Not at all. I just know her well.” He sighed when Barry kept staring at him, waiting for a more substantial explanation. He dried his hands on a towel, then guided Barry toward the shower by his hips. “She used to date my sister. After she moved away, well… We grew close, I guess.”

“Oh.” He hadn’t expected that. He pulled a face at the slickness between his cheeks as he climbed into the tub, waiting for Leonard to turn the water on. “Why’d she move away?”

“She didn’t take the death of our father too well.”

“You two were close with your father?”

“Mm-hm.”

“That’s…” Interesting. And it explained the lack of scars.

Leonard raised an eyebrow at him. “Shower?”

The calming down of Barry’s body brought with it the anxiety of the knowledge that he had to leave soon. He licked his lips, then closed the space between them to press a chaste kiss to Leonard’s mouth.

“Yeah. Shower.”

 

*

 

Caitlin was indeed on her laptop wearing headphones, jumping slightly when she saw them entering the kitchen out of the corner of her eye. She removed the headphones and let them fall into the purse beside her, closing her laptop.

“Took you long enough,” she said, eyes dropping down to Leonard’s hand on the small of Barry’s back. She shot a sour look at them, then nodded in direction of the kitchen counter. “Breakfast’s cold now, but—”

She was cut off by a breach opening in the middle of the kitchen, and she crossed her arms as Cisco jumped out, portal closing behind him.

“Ramon.” Leonard sounded exasperated but the corner of his mouth twitched, eyes twinkling. Barry sank down on a chair, hopefully not too obvious in trying to find a position that didn’t make his ass twinge too much as he examined their newcomer.

Cisco was wearing smart shoes, dark slacks and a button-up shirt, hair tied together, a neatly trimmed beard, looking so proper that Barry couldn’t help but grin.

“Hey,” he said when Cisco glanced at him, getting a stiff nod in response. Right. Their Barry was dead.

“Ready to go?” Cisco asked, smiling a little when Barry shot a panicked look at Leonard. “No worries. I really need to leave again now, but… S.T.A.R. Labs on Earth-1, right?” He opened a new portal behind him. “Just go through whenever. Cait?”

“Yes, coming!” Caitlin leaped up from her chair, grabbing her stuff. She paused in front of Barry, then reached out to pat his shoulder. “It was nice to meet you,” she said, giving him a smile before disappearing after Cisco into the hall. A moment later, the front door of Leonard’s apartment slammed shut.

Barry stared at the portal, then chanced a look at Leonard.

Leonard took a deep breath. “Barry, I—”

“Come with me.”

Leonard looked just about as shocked at Barry’s words as he felt when they blurted out of his mouth. He huffed a laugh when Barry started spluttering and crouched in front of him, hands squeezing Barry’s thighs gently.

“I wish I could,” he said, tracing his thumb over his cheekbone. Barry’s eyes fluttered shut.

Even though he expected it, the pressure of a pair of lips on his made him start. He inhaled a sharp breath, hands seeking out Leonard’s face as they kissed, cupping his jaw, heat pooling in his abdomen when Leonard tilted his head back for a better angle.

They broke apart far too soon for his liking.

Leonard took his wrist to press a button on the meta-cuff, which made part of it slide back to reveal a small panel. The cuff clicked open after he pressed his thumb to it. Immediately, Barry could feel his soreness recede, his pulse speed up, and the constant hint of fatigue fade away.

Barry shook his head. “Really, a fingerprint sensor?”

Leonard just grinned and tossed it onto the table, then stood up, pulling Barry with him.

“Time to go, I guess,” Barry said, sighing when Leonard nodded. He sped out of the kitchen to change into his Flash suit, leaving Leonard’s clothes on a chair in the guest bedroom. He was back a second later. Leonard barely blinked at his change of outfit. “I’ll miss you.”

Leonard smiled, a sad tilt to his mouth. “You’ll be fine.”

Barry laughed wetly and took a step toward the breach, chest tight when Leonard followed him.

“Kiss for luck?” Leonard didn’t hesitate to close the space between them to kiss him, teeth catching on his bottom lip as he pulled away. Leonard’s eyes crinkled at the corners, smiling, and dragged his thumb over Barry’s cheek one more time before he stepped back. Barry sighed, “Goodbye, Leonard Snart.”

Leonard crossed his arms and nodded, watching Barry walk backwards into the portal—

—and just a moment later Barry stood in the speed lab in his Earth’s S.T.A.R. Labs.

He swore he could hear a faint echo of Leonard’s voice say, “Goodbye, Barry Allen,” just before the breach closed behind him.

 

*

 

“Barry!”

Iris and Cisco crowded around him as he let himself fall into a chair in the cortex, opening a bottle of water he’d gotten from the kitchen.

His stomach growled. He should’ve stayed to eat some of the food Caitlin had brought.

“Are you okay? Where’d you go?” Iris asked, followed by Cisco’s, “The satellite didn’t pick up your speedforce signature anywhere.”

Barry nodded and took a deep breath, mostly to try and get rid of the hollowed-out feeling in his chest. It hadn’t been two minutes, and he missed Leonard so badly. He took a sip of water before speaking.

“That’s because I accidentally traveled to another Earth,” he said, continuing before any of them could interject, “How long was I gone?”

Iris checked her watch. “Just over an hour now.”

Barry smiled, relieved, and ran a hand through his hair. Trust Cisco to send him back close to where he’d come from so that he didn’t miss anything. Then he realized he didn’t even know which Earth he’d been to. Fuck.

Not that it mattered anyway.

“Barry?” Iris had a worried look on her face, sinking down in the chair next to him. “What happened?”

“It’s—it’s nothing. I’m fine, just a little disoriented. Wait, did Peek-a-Boo get away?”

Iris nodded in reply to his question, but her mouth twisted, clearly not believing him. He was saved by Cisco.

“An alternate Earth, huh? For how long were you there?”

Barry wet his lips. “About twelve hours?” Jesus, the stuff he’d gotten up to in half a day. He fought a blush at the memories. “Your doppelganger breached me back, by the way, so thanks.”

“Nice.” Cisco and Iris exchanged a quick look, not unlike Caitlin and Leonard had when Barry met them. He squeezed Barry’s shoulder. “Listen, I’m gonna go get some food. Big Belly Burger sound good?”

Barry smiled gratefully. He had the best friends. “Thanks, Cisco, that would be awesome.”

An uncomfortable silence descended upon Barry and Iris once he was gone.

After a few minutes, Iris sighed. “What’s wrong? What happened, really?”

“Um.” Barry chewed on his lip, not sure how to start. Eventually the words came tumbling out of him, not unlike when he’d taken the truth serum. “I met that world’s Leonard Snart.”

Understanding dawned on Iris’ face, and she nodded slowly. “That must’ve been hard for you. Wait—he didn’t hurt you, did he?”

Barry’s eyes widened. “No, no! No, he didn’t hurt me. We, um—I mean, we… Well.” He grimaced at his stammering. But Iris had him all figured out already.

“Barry, _you didn’t_.” She slapped a hand over her mouth, looking like she was close to bursting out laughing.

“What?! I didn’t even say anything!”

“You didn’t have to. You do smell like you’ve—”

“I took a _shower_.”

“Ha!” Iris smacked his arm and his cheeks went hot when he realized his mistake, letting himself get worked up by her.

“I hate you,” he grumbled, but he was smiling, looking down at the ground. He raised his head again, knowing that his smile was turning wobbly. “I missed him so much, Iris.”

“Oh, honey, I know.” Her expression was so sympathetic that he felt like crying.

“The past few months Snart was like… like a ghost in the back of my head, you know? And then I stumble upon Leonard, and he’s so _real_ , so alive… The same but also so different.” He shook his head, unable to explain. “I think I just need to eat and get some sleep, and then try to get over it.”

“Barry, I’m so sorry.” She sighed, probably knowing that there was nothing she could say to make it better, at least for now.

They both jumped when Cisco cleared his throat from the entry, holding several bags worth of burgers and fries. He shuffled into the room, setting the food down on one of the tables and leaning against it. His expression resembled Iris’.

“Why didn’t you talk to us? After Snart died?” he asked, tone not accusing but curious and somber.

Barry lifted a shoulder. “I was a little embarrassed, I guess. And I felt… guilty, and I didn’t want to burden you.”

“Oh, Barry,” Cisco said. “Well, let’s get some food into you, and you can tell us all about it. And about Leonard.” He paused, then made a face. “Without going into detail, though, _please_.”

They all laughed, moving into the kitchen to sit down in a more comfortable environment while they ate.

“You guys know I love you, right?”

“Love you, too,” Cisco and Iris replied at the same time, both with their mouths full, and Barry snorted so hard that he choked on his water.

Things were going to be okay. He just needed some time, that was all.

 

*

 

Things were not okay.

Barry was ashamed of how much he let a one night stand—he was under no illusions it had been anything else, anything _more_ —affect himself. It had been weeks, and it still was like he was missing a phantom limb, trying to move on. To act like nothing had happened, like he hadn’t met and let go of someone he might possibly want to spend the rest of his life with.

He knew he was being dramatic. But that didn’t change how he felt.

Barry started when he was ripped from his thoughts by his phone going off, having stared aimlessly at the computer screen in his lab at CCPD.

A metahuman alert. Perfect. He leaned back in his chair and briefly contemplated whether to ask Cisco to take care of it when his phone pinged again, this time with a text from Iris.

 _Home invasion_ , it said, followed by an address. Barry frowned. It was mid-afternoon, sunlight glaring through the windows. A home invasion at this time of day?

Another text came in. _Now, Barry!_

“All right, all right,” Barry mumbled to himself and shot a quick reply back before speeding into his suit and out of the building, skidding to a stop in front of a large, relatively isolated house in the suburbs just seconds later. He worried his lip and activated his comms. “You sure this is it?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Iris said, voice tinted with exasperation, but there was something else in her tone, too. Amusement?

“But nothing looks out of place. Everything’s quiet… You know what kind of meta it is? How many people are involved?”

“Maybe you should take a look inside,” she said, deflecting his questions. And that was definitely amusement.

Barry made a face. “Right.”

He was still a little wary, but followed Iris’ suggestion and tested the handle of the front door. It slid open without resistance—the first sign that there was somehing wrong—and he stepped slowly inside. The interior was new and modern, freshly renovated from the looks of it, and there was a familiarity about it that Barry couldn’t shake.

“Iris, I kind of have a bad feeling about this,” he whispered.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do.”

“Then get inside there.”

He huffed and flashed through every single room on the ground floor, coming up with nothing except that it was clean and well furnished. Upstairs, there were two bedrooms with ensuites, an office of some kind—

Barry came to a stop so abruptly he almost fell flat on his ass, catching himself on the doorframe at the last moment, staring wide-eyed at the figure sitting on a large desk in the middle of the room. Either he was losing his mind, or…

Leonard started at Barry’s sudden entrance but straightened up as soon as his eyes focused on him, face going soft.

“Barry,” he said, his smile pleased and a little cheeky. “Surprise?”

Barry gaped at him. It couldn’t be. “Uh, Iris? Is this some kind of metahuman trick or am I seeing things?”

Leonard rolled his eyes, though he didn’t lose his smile, and Barry leaned back against the wall to ground himself. He suddenly felt faint.

Iris snickered, “Neither. He’s from Earth-14, by the way. If you were wondering. Nice fella you got there, Barr.”

Barry couldn’t keep up. “There’s no home invasion.”

“Always knew you were smart.”

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. He hardly dared looking at Leonard again, pushing his cowl back and running a hand through his hair. “You planned this?”

“I helped,” she said. “I’m gonna turn the comms off now, yeah? Eddie’s gonna make your excuses at CCPD. Oh, and Joe’s expecting you two at family dinner tonight. Talk to you later!”

“Us… two…?” Barry asked, blinking, but she’d already shut down the connection. He swallowed hard and slowly raised his eyes to Leonard, who’d slid off the desk, leaning against it with his hands curled around the edge, watching Barry attentively.

Barry took a hesitant step forward, then another.

“It’s really you? What—what are you doing here? How—”

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” It burst out of Leonard, startling both of them. His gaze darted away from Barry and he wet his lips. “I came to ask if you still feel the same way about me. As I feel about you.”

Barry had a hard time breathing. “Which way would that be?”

Just like that, Leonard looked pained, a little pale, but Barry didn’t get the chance to take it back, because Leonard’s next words made his stomach flip. He wished he’d stayed near the wall so he’d have something to hold on to.

“I think I’m well on the way to being in love with you. From being around you less than a day, which is fucked up, and it scares me, but,” the words came tumbling out, and he pulled a face, resigned, “I need you to… be in my life. I want to spend so much time with you, Barry. I want to stay here, and get to know you. Get you naked again—oh, for god’s sake, will you please make me _stop_ talking?”

His tone was so pleading that Barry had to laugh. He didn’t need to be told twice, though, flashing forward to cross the last bit of space between them, pulse thrumming in his ears.

Hands were cradling his face as soon as he slowed down, noses smushing together, both of them breathing heavy even though their lips were barely touching. Barry tilted his head to fix the angle and pressed himself to Leonard as he kissed him, head-to-toe, knees knocking against knees.

It was just as electric as the first time, a fire deep in Barry’s belly when their tongues slid together, making him giddy with want. He chucked his gloves off behind Leonard’s back so he could touch him skin to skin, one hand on his neck while the other crept under his jacket, the hem of his sweater at his hip, stroking his thumb over warm skin as soon as he found it.

Leonard chuckled against his lips and pressed his hand to the small of his back, and Barry’s head was almost dizzy with all the possibilities of what he wanted to do to him. The delicious friction when Leonard rocked his hips forward made him never want to stop, but he finally pulled away with a sigh, pressing their lips together just one more time because he remembered why they were kissing in the first place.

Leonard was positively beaming at him, and Barry snorted, stroking his fingers along his jaw, stubble scratching lightly against his skin.

“When’s the truth serum gonna wear off?”

Leonard huffed a laugh. “Not long now, I’m sure.” He licked his lips, glancing down between them. “You know, I _really_ like this outfit of yours.”

Barry smirked, oddly pleased. But still, “Why’d you take it? I thought you’d ‘rather die’,” he quoted Caitlin from the other Earth.

“It was your friend Miss West’s idea,” Leonard said slowly, probably testing out if he’d gained control over his words back yet. “She told me you have trouble reading between the lines when people tell you how they feel? And I’m… not good at telling people how I feel. So.”

“Urgh,” Barry said eloquently. His heart was still racing from Leonard’s admission. He’d known that there were _some_ feelings about him on Leonard’s side, but the fact that he actually wanted Barry, maybe even as much as Barry wanted him, was mind-boggling. As was this whole thing being important enough to Leonard to make sure Barry knew the truth, despite being so uncomfortable. “She might be right. Hey, by the way, why this house?”

“Nice try changing the subject.” Leonard paused. “You like it?”

“I… do.” He really did. “But why come here?”

Leonard grinned sharply. “I bought it.”

“You _what_?”

Barry shook his head, laughing, and couldn’t help but kiss him again. He didn’t even want to know how Leonard had acquired that much money to buy a house like this. It wasn’t like he cared much about that at the moment, either. When he pulled away he made sure to meet Leonard’s gaze.

“Just for the record, I feel the same way about you,” Barry said, voice softer than he’d intended.

“Yeah?”

“Mm-hm.”

Leonard’s smile was disarming, but it lasted only a moment before he grew serious, eyes searching Barry’s face. “Tell me, is this crazy?”

“Sure.” Barry shrugged when Leonard furrowed his eyebrows. “But I’m good with crazy.”

“Well, then,” Leonard murmured. A deep breath left him before his lips twitched into a smirk. “Wanna try out my new bed?”

Barry guffawed and let himself be pulled into a tight embrace, smiling into Leonard’s shoulder.

“Later,” he said, voice muffled by the fabric of Leonard’s jacket, and closed his eyes as he sank further against him. “Let’s just stay like this for a bit.” The vibration of a hum made him smile wider, if that was even possible. “I can’t— I still can’t believe you’re here.”

“Believe it,” Leonard said, squeezing Barry in his arms before drawing back just enough to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “We’ll figure this out, yeah?”

“Yeah. Yeah, we will.”

And for the first time in months, Barry was certain that things were going to be okay. Maybe not perfect, but… okay was more than good enough, for now.

Barry huffed a laugh, “I think I’m ready to try that bed out now after all.”

He chose not to mention yet that they were invited to family dinner at his adoptive father’s house, grinning to himself at the quite frankly a bit scary mental image of Leonard and Joe in the same room.

One step at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make the world go round <3
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://barrylen.tumblr.com)! The post for this fic is [here](https://barrylen.tumblr.com/post/178606564175/love-me-just-for-now-pairing-barry-allenleonard).


End file.
